


We lost the Summer

by SunlightOnTop



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok, Alpha Kim Namjoon, Alpha Kim Taehyung, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Min Yoongi, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Lee Felix, Beta Kim Seungmin, Cheesy, Everything with consent, F/M, Falling In Love, HyunLix are a sort of thing, Implied Sexual Content, Jilix in skirt, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mates, No cheating, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, Omega Hwang Miyoung, Omega Kim Seokjin, Omega Kim Taeyeon, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Park Jimin, Platonic Soulmates, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sexual Content, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strong Han Jisung, soft, will have some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTop/pseuds/SunlightOnTop
Summary: Felix isn't searching for a mate, he's quite happy with his life and planotic soulmates, Han Jisung. But his mother always told him that one day, he'll found a quite pleasant wolf (she would never assume anything, thanks to the Universe) and will be madly in love.Felix doesn't care.Well, until he met Seo Changbin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany & Kim Taeyeon, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung/Kim Taeyeon, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the annoying and loud sound of his alarm that wakes up Felix. He should, definitely, change the boring ringtone of his phone by one of Jisung’s songs. The only idea of waking up to the beautiful voice of his soulmate would help to make his day better, he’s more than sure of it. 

He groans loudly, moving slowly from his spot on his sheets, breathing in the mix of Jisung’s scent and his. It helps immediately to calm him down and to soothe him. The sweet caramel scent with some pinch of blueberry is one of his favorites ever in the world. He could almost melt over it if his wolf wouldn’t reclaim a stronger scent. An Alpha’s one. 

After a long time, he decided to move from his bed and to go straight to their shared bathroom. He needed a good shower to wake up and to prepare himself for the day. He’s in a good mood this morning maybe because he could still feel the scent of his best friend on him? Surely that.

Jisung and Felix have known each other since they were pups. Their dads are soulmates, platonic soulmates. It’s another category that people tend to forget easily. The most common thing is to look for your mate. Your, potentially, platonic soulmates could always wait. Well, for Felix it’s the opposite. 

Since Universe is smart Felix and Jisung turn to be each other platonic soulmates. It wasn’t a surprise for their family, they always knew that something was up between the two of them. Two Omegas wrapped around each other like a second skin. Their Alpha or beta must be really understanding, if not they can fuck off. 

The topic of mate isn’t something that Felix cherishes or is looking for. It’s not that he doesn’t want one, because he has the chance to see his mother and his father being deeply in love with each other. Same for all of his uncles and aunts. He has a very beautiful idea and image of a mated couple. 

The real problem is society. Society that wants an Omega to found an Alpha, to submit, to have pups, and to take care of them well. Felix doesn’t agree, nor his family and friends, about that kind of idea. He will never submit and will not act like society wants him to act. He’s independent and free. 

So, Felix doesn’t care about his mate for the moment. He has Jisung, he doesn’t need someone else. He’s far away from the stereotypes of the typical Omega. Jisung is not better, he’s even more ready to fight over Omega’s rights than his soulmate. It’s one of the reasons why they're a very good pair. 

After a very good shower and a rapid brekkie, Felix is ready to go to his University. He takes his motorcycle, putting on his helmet. Security comes first. Jisung is not with him this morning because he has different lectures than him. Felix doesn’t like the fact that he can’t bring Jisung to his classes.

He’s almost acting like an Alpha sometimes. That’s why most Alphas despite him. The thing is that most of them act like dogs when they smell his scent and see his delicate features and bubbly personality. But once they get to know his fiery and strong mind, his way of defending Omega’s rights, they’re running like pups. Far away from him. 

It’s not better with other Omegas. Most of them don’t like him because he’s getting attention from Alphas even if he doesn’t search for any of it. Then, Omegas get jealous and resentful of him. Seeing him being fierce and strong isn’t something that helps. But does he care? Not at all. 

He’s not searching for his mate and doesn’t try to please anyone other than himself. The rest can fuck off. He’s really not the typical Omega to the point where he’s sure that he could fall in love with one. Some of them are just too beautiful for this world. Like Jisung. But falling in love with Jisung is gross.

Lots of people are confused with his and Jisung’s relationship. Well, when you don't find your platonic soulmate you just can’t understand what bond it is. It’s something really strong, maybe as strong as a mate. He had a whole discussion with his father about it and they just concluded that both bonds were strong and different. 

Felix stops his motorcycle in front of his University, looking at the big Institution in wonder. It’s a University for all gender and all second-gender. He’s quite happy to be mixed with Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. It was their first choice with Jisung, even if society could be shit, their generation tends to be more open-minded.

Most of the students there are nice and not too focused on stereotypes. There are not too many problems and it’s quite peaceful. But there are still assholes thinking that there is still a hierarchy. And those can suck his dick and eat his fist. He wasn’t joking when he said that he’s fighting for Omega’s rights. 

“Lixie-hyungie!” Felix turns his head to the new voice, smelling the nice scent of one of his younger friends.

Jeongin’s scent is pleasant to him when it’s light. His smell is mostly wooded, with a hint of pine tree. It’s not a strong scent but it's quite peaceful. It’s more like a home, like a forest. It’s almost fresh and sweet. There is a hint of spiciness with some touch of cinnamon which is one of Felix’s favorite spices. 

Felix has a sensitive nose and he doesn’t like most of the other wolves scents except for Omegas. He really likes everything that smells sweet and fresh. When it’s too strong, too heavy, it makes him want to throw up. But the Universe seems to like Felix because Jeongin’s scent is really light and sweet. Perfect of his nose. 

“Hey, Innie.” Felix’s is probably softer right now, he loves the younger way too much. “You look so cute today, baby!”

Jeongin is not like every Alpha. He’s a very delicate and sweet wolf, to the point where he’s mistaken for an Omega most of the time. He has sweets features and a very nice personality. However, try to touch his hyungs and he will show you who has the upper hand. Or paw. The little one could be hella scary when he wants. 

He doesn’t care about his status and what people think about him. He’s very eager to put equality in the system. He respects Jisung and Felix because they’re his hyungs. And he has a soft spot for Omega’s scent, like every Alpha. He likes to be scented because he feels safer with them. It’s really cute.

Jeongin is their maknae and Felix is smitten with him. Well, every normal person would be smitten by Yang Jeongin. The young Alpha is way too sweet and cute for this world. He’s the epitome of the word cute. Yeah, Felix loves his dongsaeng a lot. 

“Thank you Hyungie!” Jeongin’s smile is so pure, Felix wants to protect him until his last breath. “Your jacket is very nice Hyung, it’s new?”

“Yep. A gift from Ji.” Felix gives him a wink, moving from his spot on his motorcycle. 

Felix’s style is special. Most of the time you will see him with a leather jacket, big hoodies, leather pants or ripped jeans, and boots. He also loves chains, leather, beanie, and earrings. He almost looks like a bad boy if you look closely and it scares people off. But sometimes, he could be the opposite. 

He loves to wear pastel colors and cute outfits. He even has a nice collection of skirts to wear, with high socks on and cute shoes. And chokers. He loves chokers in general. He just wants to be pretty sometimes, to pamper himself. And he has no problem with it. He’s really versatile and it confused people a lot.

Jeongin and him continue their conversation, walking casually into the corridors. Felix needs to take steady breathing because he’s too sensitive over scent and there’s too much Alpha. It would be good if Jisung was here to scent him. His platonic soulmate’s scent is perfect to mask unwanted odor. 

“BABE!” Here he is, thanks to their soulmate bond. “BABE I MISSED YOU!” Felix catches a flying squirrel in his arms, laughing at the same time.

Jisung is always loud, making all heads turn towards him. It’s almost funny when you know that this boy has social anxiety. He doesn’t like to be alone and needs his friends by his side. His dear soulmate is just a cute and nice squirrel who loves to play big but is a big scaredy-cat. He loves him. Deeply.

“I tried to contain him and his embarrassing ass but it didn't work.” Jeongin almost screams, jumping on Seungmin’s arms. 

Seungmin is a nice and sassy wolf. He’s the perfect example of a beta, even if he’s fighting a lot for equality among all of them. Felix never meets someone as sweet as him. He really looks like a little pup, always smiling softly and nicely. He doesn’t really have a scent, since he’s a beta. They are the most neutral one among Omega and Alpha. 

Seungmin is one of his best friends. He loves him way too much and could have the beta in his arms all the time. It’s not his fault if his friends are the cutest! Especially Seungmin. He loves to wear cute outfits that compliment his slim figure well. Felix is always amazed at how beautiful all of his friends are.

Seungmin is also really whipped for their maknae, it’s cute. The beta is probably going to court Jeongin even if the younger is an Alpha. Not like it’s going to be a problem for their cute baby. They are perfect for each other in many ways and Felix is excited for the day when they’ll turn official. 

“My ass doesn’t need to be contained. I need to get laid by a nice Alpha, that’s it.” Jisung sighs, nuzzling himself against Felix’s neck. “Hm, my favorite scent!”

Felix laughs, allowing Jisung to rub himself against his scent gland. The effect is powerful, Felix feels his whole body relaxing, his mind calming down. His caramel and blueberry scent is the best. He doesn’t know if he’ll find another scent as calming as Jisung’s one day… or as powerful. 

Even if the two of them are very verbal about equality and not search for their mate, it doesn’t mean that they can’t have fun. They just need to found the right partner, which isn’t simple these days. But in the end, they always found a way to get relieved. 

“You two have nice scents.” Seungmin is letting the younger marking his territory, it seems to not bother him at all. “A very nice combination.” 

“I know, we’re soulmate goals and superior.” Jisung proudly states, bouncing like a happy kid. 

“Nah, that’s our dads, babe. Uncle Chim will fight you, even if you’re his son.” Felix winks at Jisung who pouts but nods, knowing that Felix is right.

Jisung is really a beautiful and strong Omega. He has nice but deep blue hair, a little reference to his blueberry scent. He also has a beautiful round face with full cheeks, like a squirrel, nice lips, and beautiful doe’s eyes. He’s really beautiful even if Felix will tend to qualify him as handsome. 

His body proportions are also insane. Jisung has a very small waist that turns more than one crazy. But he’s fit, with some nice muscles especially in his arms. His style is quite versatile too. Jisung loves to wear black and emo clothes but most of the time he will wear a skirt. He loves to wear skirts so much that it really became a habit.

“Well, Uncle Tae will probably agree...” Jisung sighs while Felix nods and kisses the top of his soulmate’s head, putting his arm around his shoulders. 

“Let’s go.” Felix looks at his friends for confirmation, Jeongin being way too busy at scenting Seungmin. 

“We need to pass by the garden Lixie, you remember? You need to give some of your work to your partner.” Seungmin looks at the Omega, checking the time on his phone.

“Oh right, you’re the best Minnie!” Felix smiles brightly at his best-friend, bringing Jisung with him into the corridors.

“I know.” The beta smiles warmly, guiding Jeongin by his waist to follow Jisung and Felix. 

They all begin to walk in the corridors, chatting animatedly with each other. It’s in those moments that Felix realized how much he likes his friends. He really considered them as his second family, as a pack. He wants to be able to protect them. And he will, even if he’s an Omega. 

🐺 

Changbin groans painfully, pushing his black hair from his face. He hates University this early in the morning. It’s reeking of sweet or musky scents. He’s too sensitive for his good, damn Alpha’s nose. The Universe played dirty with his nose, why the fuck does he have such a sensitive sense of smell?

The dark Alpha can only appreciate a few scents, thanks to him his friends have the nicest scent ever. Minho and Chan are Alpha and both smell like one. Changbin always loved their scent, even if he is an Alpha himself. It was more complicated when it came to Omegas. This time he wants to thank the Universe because Chan’s mate has a nice smell.

Hyunjin is a nice and beautiful Omega. The most beautiful Omega that he has seen in his whole existence. He’s still stunned every time that the boy is in front of him. He has long and dark hair with beautiful full and pink lips. His whole face is the epitome of beautifulness, it’s insane. 

His smell is as wonderful as his beauty. He smells like violet and strawberry, something quite original, but sweet enough to calm him. With the scent of his mother, it’s the only Omega that he can accept near him. He doesn’t know why he hates Omega’s scent that much, it’s becoming quite problematic.

At this rate, he would never meet his mate. Not really a problem for him. He prefers to enjoy life and that’s it. It’s not like he doesn’t want to found his mate. Quite the opposite, he’s sure he would be extremely embarrassing once he’ll meet the love of his life. But he has all the time in the world. 

Minho is not better. His best friend loves to fuck every Omegas that are willing to. Important, Minho is a fuckboy but a respectful one. He would never do this to an Omega who wants more. His friend hates playing with feelings, he cares for people way more than what they can think. 

Not his fault if Minho is hella attractive. If Hyunjin is the epitome of beauty, Minho is the epitome of handsomeness. The brown Alpha is making everyone fall off his beautiful mischievous and cat’s eyes, his perfect nose, and beautiful smile. And Changbin will not talk about the dancing body of his best friends. 

“Why do you look so grumpy today Bin?” Changbin looks at Chan, rolling up his eyes in annoyance, the answer is clear.

“Too much smell.” He groans again, wishing to have a whole Hyunjin wrapped against him like Chan.

Chan is the sweetest Alpha he ever met. He’s a very good leader and friend. That’s why Minho and him submitted easily to him. He’s kind, gentle, nice, and powerful. He’s well built and attractive with his dimples and sweet charms. The older brown Alpha is really unique and almost perfect, if perfection exists. 

And he is treating his Omega very well. He could give the world for Hwang Hyunjin. The two mates found each other pretty early, at high school. Since then, they’re attached to the hips and very much in love. And Chan is whipped. Well, Hyunjin uses his charms all the time to have everything that he wants, but it’s not mean or manipulative.

The beautiful Omega is currently wrapped against Chan’s chest, scenting the older Alpha like no tomorrow. He must be close to his heat at this point, he tends to be extremely sensitive at that period. Chan lets him do as he wants without complaining, loving to have the sweet scent on him. Changbin can only understand why. 

“He’s always grumpy, right Baby Binnie?” Changbin glares at Minho while the other Alpha smirk mischievously. 

“Fuck off.” He groans again and Chan only smiles at their soft bickering, stroking Hyunjin’s back softly. 

“Stop it you two…” Hyunjin looks at them, stopping to nimble at Chan’s neck for one second. “You’re scaring everyone around us…” He pouts cutely before his eyes turn into bright stars. “Pixie!” 

The three Alpha look at each other, confused and alarmed. They know no one called Pixie. And they’re very protective over their Hyunjin. It’s like their little brother and no one can come close to him without them checking beforehand. They all turn to the direction that the Omega is looking at, and they find a group of four people.

One Alpha, two Omegas, and one beta. Changbin frowns, ready to be hit by an overly sweet and nasty scent. But before smelling anything, he catches the eyes of one of the Omega. His breath seems to get caught in his throat, his heart looping in his chest. What the fuck is happening?

The Omega is a bit taller than him, with bright blond hair. They almost look white with some silver touch under the ray of sunshine. It looks like the boy was shining, like he was full of diamonds. It’s so bright that Changbin has difficulties to see more, it’s like the sun has just entered in his life.

His eyes adjust to the light and then he catches a glimpse of a gracious face, with soft and delicate features. The Omega has long and dark eyelashes that surround two beautiful and incredible hazel orbs that seem out of this world. And Changbin thinks that he’s dreaming and falling into Alice’s wonderland. 

It seems like the sky fell in love with the blond boy and decided to give him some stars. Those eyes are bright and deep, shining so brightly that you could turn blind for one second. They’re almost scary with their unique beauty. It’s like this boy is a whole galaxy and Changbin is ready to lose himself in it. 

The sky definitely loves the boy too much because he lets the boy wear stars on his cheeks too. His skin is full of freckles and it’s just damn beautiful. Once more, Changbin never saw something as beautiful as those freckles, this cute round nose, and those beautiful cherry lips that he wants to eat.

Maybe Hyunjin isn’t the most beautiful Omega ever. Because this boy, right in front of him, seems to be like a dream. And Changbin would love to never wake up from it. And when that boy smiles brightly and fondly at Hyunjin, he loses it. Someone more whipped than him or Chan for Hyunjin?

“Love.” Shivers run on his skin at this beautiful and deep voice. “Look at you, you’re even more beautiful than yesterday.”

Changbin is dreaming. An Omega, complimenting another Omega? Calling Hyunjin “Love” in front of his Alpha? He wants to die. That’s too beautiful to be true. This boy is too perfect, it’s not possible otherwise. He always wishes to find people able to be nice to Hyunjin, to not be jealous of his beauty.

And here, this boy who seems to be the epitome of perfection, is also the epitome of sweetness? The way he looks at Hyunjin with so much tenderness and gentleness, it’s crushing Changbin’s heart. Minho nudges him, surely because he looks like a creep right now.

“Did you look at yourself Pixie?” Hyunjin giggles, smacking loudly his lips against the soft cheeks of the blond beauty. 

Changbin’s wolf isn’t appreciating the view and he lowkey wants to smack him. How can he not appreciate that? It’s beautiful. Too beautiful. The Omega’s cheeks are turning into a beautiful pink color and Changbin’s breath is stuck in his throat once more. He can see the freckles a bit more and it’s turning him insane. 

“Not that I want to interrupt this beautiful scene Baby, but could you present me to your friends?” Chan doesn’t seem bothered at all, and it seems to please the blond boy.

“Oh, sure! Guys, I present you Jeongin the cute Alpha, Seungmin the sweet puppy Beta, Jisung this little fucker of a squirrel Omega, and Pixie my Omega. And this is Chan-Hyung my mate, Minho-hyung and Changbin-Hyung.”

“Your Omega?” Chan arches a brow at that, still smiling at Pixie, who only laughs loudly. “Well, nice to meet all of you. Especially the Omega of my Omega!”

Changbin observes how the blond beauty’s eyes turn to a small crescent. He seems very pleased and charmed by Chan, which isn’t complicated. It’s probably because Chan isn’t the jealous type and turns out to be extremely open-minded. They’re all, but it’s still a surprise for some people, sometimes. 

“Hwang Fucking Hyunjin I’m going to make you choke on my dick!” The blue Omega smack loudly Hyunjin’s ass, frowning. “Don’t even think of touching my soulmate!”

“It’s my Omega Ji.” Hyunjin answers harshly too, almost pouting at the blue-haired boy. 

“I’m not an object.” The blond beauty rolls up his eyes, putting his nose against the cheeks of the blue Omega to calm him down. “And it’s nice to meet you too Channie-Hyung. Love talks a lot about you. Seems like you’re a good Alpha and mate for him, I’m glad.” 

“Jinnie, calm down.” Chan hugs his mate, making Hyunjin soften almost immediately. “Well thank you, I try… Minho could you stop drooling over Jisung?” 

Changbin almost wants to laugh at Minho if he wasn’t too stunned by the blond Omega. Minho seems to have been pretty caught up in the blue Omega. The brown Alpha blinks in surprise, frowning slowly. Minho groans, turning abruptly to leave them, waking as fast as he can, covering his nose.

It seems like something is troubling him. Changbin knows him too well but his brain has difficulties to function right now. He’s vaguely thinking about the fact that maybe, Minho has found his mate. Changbin looks at the blue Omega who follows Minho with his eyes, smirking. 

“Well… seems like something bothered the Kitty Alpha.” Pixie snorts, looking at Minho’s back too, with a glint of amusement in his hazel orbs.

“Probably... Any idea Bin?” Chan asked him the question, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Changbin blinks, trying to remove the cloud from his eyes and his brain. It doesn’t help that everyone is looking at him right now and he feels cornered. Especially when the blond beauty is looking right at him. He could only shake his head, not really able to talk right away and too lost about Minho. 

“Oh, a shy Alpha pup?” The blond beauty smirks at him and Changbin frowns, not liking at all that remark.

“Unbothered, blond beauty.” Changbin’s voice is rougher than what he thought and the blond Omega blinks, opening its beautiful mouth in surprise. “Don’t look at me like this, would you? It makes me weak.” 

What the fuck is he thinking? The blond Omega looks right at his eyes and once more, it seems like his breath is taken away. These eyes are going to be the death of him. He only realizes now that he’s not bothered by the scent. He tries to take a deep breath and he almost chokes once the smell finally hits him.

His whole body seems to react and he just wants one thing, to jump on that Omega and to mark him. He never smelled something this nice, alluring, and soothing. The strongest smell is the rain, it smells like a nice summer rain with lots of roses and cotton candy. It’s sweet, very sweet, and strangely his mouth water, picturing the Omega into a very subjective scene.

His scent seems to show his whole personality and aura. Something sweet, unique, sexy, beautiful. Rain, roses, and cotton candy. It’s turning in his head, again and again. He just wants to eat him and he’s almost doing it, way too close to the Omega’s neck. Thanks to himself, he smacks mentally his wolf.

“Shit. Sorry. You smell too nice.” Changbin groans, closing his eyes, trying to make his brain work. 

It’s when he realized that the scent is way too strong for him to resist. Minho surely had the same problem as him before and he found the perfect solution. Changbin tries really hard to not open his eyes. If not, he’s going to fall for these eyes again and will probably not control himself.

He needs to get out of there and join Minho in his mental breakdown. Well, his best friend is probably doing a break down over the blueberry Omega. Changbin will definitely be one over the blond beauty. He turns in one second to run as fast as he can too. He only registered the boy’s laugh, before hearing that deep voice shouting at him.

“The blond beauty is Lee Felix, baby!” Changbin's heart beats faster. Lee Felix. His Omega is called Lee Felix.

And then, he finally realized. The blond beauty isn’t just the epitome of perfect. It’s also his Omega, his mate. The love of his life. And he was right from the beginning. He’s embarrassingly whipped for that boy that he just met. Already fast in love with these eyes, this smile, this kindness, and the independent and strong personality.

_ Damn, Universe really matches him with the perfect Omega possible. _


	2. Chapter 2

Felix can’t help but roll up his eyes, more amused than anything while he plays with his sweater paw. It was a chilly day so he decided to put the hoodie that Jisung loves so much on him. It’s bright yellow, the one that his Uncle gifted to him. He really loves that one too, maybe because it’s his godfather's present.

“What do you mean by feeling strange? Do you want to open your legs for that Alpha, Angel?” Felix sighs, closing his eyes.

Like every day he calls his mother to share some news and to talk about their respective days. It’s something that they both need and that soothe them. He couldn’t do it for the past few days because of his exams. It’s something that didn’t bother his mother nor him. She was always understanding and patient with him, something that he’s glad for. 

Obviously, once he got the time, he didn’t hesitate to call her. He misses his parents a lot. He always had a close relationship with them. He’s their unique son, well… if we don’t count Jisung and Yeonjun but it's something else. He’s especially close to his mother, they shared a special bond. 

It was easy to talk to her and his father. That's why he never waits to ask for advice. And right now, he needed advice from them. Because his first encounter with Seo Changbin destroyed him and his wolf. In a very good way, he feels more happy and curious than upset. Even if he doesn’t like how his wolf turns into sugar.

“Damn, Mum.” He takes a little pause before laughing at his mother's antics. “I mean… he didn’t let my ass and dick soft, I will not lie. But it’s more than that…”

“Hum... Tell me more.” He could almost see his mother going on her chair or his father’s lap.

His mother isn’t someone who’s shy to talk about sex in general. It’s something that is quite surprising the first time you hear her talk about it. She’s not prying into other lives or making people uncomfortable, she hates that. But she’s just very open-minded in general. And in times like this, it’s useful.

She will never force him to talk about something that he doesn’t want to. She never asked him questions that made him uncomfortable, she never pointed out things that he didn’t want to be pointed out. She’s respectful and she educated him like that too. He’s very proud of his parents.

“When I saw him, I felt super weird but… not in a bad way. It was strange to feel so comfortable around him. He doesn’t seem like every Alpha but I can tell you that he’s a very powerful one. His assertive aura is super strong but he doesn’t use it. He’s… beautiful, and hot. I wish I could see him smile…” He blushes at his words feeling way too cheesy. “And well… he’s cocky, but at the same time shy. And he’s respectful. His wolf tried to make him scent me but he immediately backed off and apologized. And ran off. But… Oh, I don’t know, I’m intrigued.”

Seo Changbin isn’t like any Alpha and it really troubled him. It seems like Chan isn’t either, but it was not the same feeling. To begin with, the brown Alpha is mated to Hyunjin and seems very happy with the Omega. Well, it’s not complicated to be happy when you have Hwang Hyunjin as your mate. 

The dark-haired Omega is just one of the sweetest people he ever met. When he first laid his eyes on the beautiful wolf, he swore his world kind of stops. He got stunned by the beautifulness of the boy and he fell deep in friendship with the kindness and cuteness that he showed. How not to?

He’s glad that Hyunjin is mated to someone as nice and sweet as Chan. It’s what he deserves, to be treated like a prince. Chan is someone adorable and so nice. The Alpha brings to Felix a sort of comfort, like a brother would do. He feels safe and loved with him. He also can be close with Hyunjin without any problems and he likes that a lot.

And that's why he's not interested in the other Alpha. Because he sees him like a big brother, the kind of protective one that always wants to make you feel safe. Not as a potential mate. Even if Chan wasn't with Hyunjin he wouldn't see him as a wolf. He's sure that he'll always see him as a big brother. 

When it comes to Changbin… It’s different. The dark Alpha brings him something that no one ever did. It’s like a sweet fire burning through your whole body, his heart feels soft and light. Changbin’s eyes always turn soft and gentle when he looks at the Omega and he never says anything against him. He’s just observing gently with a tender smile. 

It’s something that reassures Felix a lot. If the Alpha was mean and conservative it wouldn’t have worked at all. Felix would have probably fought him and it would have ended in a bad thing. Thankfully, Changbin seems to be a decent person. He’s not judgmental and never looks at Felix like he was strange or anything. 

“Okay. So, you’re quite fond of that Alpha. And also extremely whipped. Like a lot.” Felix groans at his mother’s teasing voice.

“I’m… Okay, I am. But still. I don’t want to let my wolf decide for me. It seems that this connection is purely between our wolves.” He pouts when his mother laughs lovingly at him.

“Angel, my dear Angel. You’re in denial. Sure, that deep connection is your wolves trying to communicate with each other... But we both know what it is. At this point, he’s probably your future mate.” He cringes really hard at that, groaning in annoyance. “Hey don’t growl at me! But, even if the connection is here… the fact that you found him beautiful and attractive is not because of your wolf only. So… he’s hot? Wanna bang him?”

Felix sighs loudly, letting his head fall on the table. He needs a minute or two to really think about it. And accept the fact that he probably found his mate and that he likes it. He whines at that, his wolf being super happy at the idea of seeing Changbin again. And him, he just wants to hide. But he’s too honest for that.

He’s quite surprised. He really didn’t think about meeting his mate that soon, even less to feel that attraction to him. The Universe seems to do a very good job because he just couldn't think about someone other than Changbin. Like he’s the only one able to make him happy. It’s what founding your mate looks like?

And he’s not talking about his hormones. Since he saw Seo Changbin, he could only think of the Alpha naked, fucking him into oblivion. Well, his wolf is a horny mess thinking only about that. Felix has other ideas, more romantic. That mating thing is really turning him cheesy. 

“Honestly I want him to fuck me against a wall. He has… these arms? Like? Mum, they're just so big… God, I wish his dick is as big as them.” He can hear his mother laughing again, and his father groaning. 

Felix laughs too, he didn't know that his father was close to the phone. He shouldn’t be surprised, after all, they tend to be the three of them on the phone most of the time. It’s still funny to imagine his poor father being grumpy about the fact that his son is becoming an adult. 

“Oh Gosh, you’re my son. No doubt about it.” He smiles at the fond voice of his mother. “So… want my opinion on all of that?” 

“I called you for a reason.” He teases her, knowing perfectly that she will play her drama queen.

“Oh I see, you could have called your fantastic and wonderful mother because you like her and you miss her but no, just for her good advice. I see, Angel!” He laughs and his father too, his mother giggles at that. “Well, I think you need to take your time. Learn to know him, as a human, go to your own pace. And his own pace too, it seems that he’s not the type to just rush into things. That’s nice. Just… don’t ask yourself too many questions about it. Do what you want Lixie. But, like we always told you, communication is the key to a relationship. So try to have a conversation with him about it. And if he’s a dick, you step on him, Angel.”

“And you cut his dick. Then, even if you’re a really strong and independent wolf and Omega, please… call your mother. And me. Because if he hurt my boy, I’m going to call your uncle Chim and JK to kill him.” His father's voice is soothing but firm, it makes him laugh. His mother let out an indignant sound.

“Don’t ever think of killing him with Jeon. Fany and I are going to get rid of the person bothering my child. We don’t need another pair of soulmates…” He rolls up his eyes fondly at them, hearing the love in their voices.

The thing is that his parents are into a competition of platonic soulmates. His father and his uncle Jimin or Chim, for close people, are a pair while his mother and his aunt Tiffany or Fany, still for close people, are another pair. He was raised between soulmates so he’s quite educated in that area. He and Jisung even turn to compete with their parents to know which duet is the best.

“Don’t worry. Sungie is going to be the first one killing him. Then I’ll call you, but Mum has the tips on it.” His father groans and is probably pouting right now. “Owh don’t pout Appa. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kitten.” His father sighs softly and it makes his mother coos while Felix is smiling brightly, he wants to see them so bad.

“So, if everything is good, I’ll have to go. I have a meeting with Fany, Angel. And a man to please.” Felix groans, making his mother laugh again. “Kidding, or maybe not… But whatever, it’s okay? Did you have any other questions?”

“No Mum, thank you.” Felix catches the figure of his soulmate walking, smiling already when he sees who is behind him. “Sungie is just walking to me… with redacted and another redacted…” His mother laughed knowingly. “Well, talk to you later, Love you, Mum.” 

“Love you too, Angel!” His mother giggles again and his father screams another I love you before they both hang up. 

Felix looks at his soulmate with a teasing smirk. Jisung is wearing a dark outfit, and especially a dark skirt that shows his perfect and white legs. Felix always found his soulmate’s legs beautiful. Well, he finds Jisung beautiful in general. He smiles fondly, seeing how rosy his cheeks are. 

He’s walking with Minho, the Alpha they met with Changbin. He’s pleased to see his Alpha again and it makes him kind of upset. He wants to tell his wolf to calm down a bit, but he’s too whipped for that. So he just appreciates the fact that Changbin is here and decided to focus on Lee Minho.

Apparently, Jisung and Minho are mates too. Felix and Jisung check another point to the soulmate goals’ list. Felix observed Minho a lot since that day, almost killing him with his eyes. It seems that the Alpha was a big flirt but a very respectful wolf, he never saw him being mean or acting badly with someone. 

And since he met Jisung he drastically calmed down. The Alpha has only eyes for the Omega, and especially for his ass. Not that Felix can really blame him, Jisung has a beautiful bum. Well, Felix is whipped for his soulmate. He’s the first one smacking that ass when he can, not in any sexual way. 

But he doesn’t appreciate that someone could only look at his precious soulmate only for his nice body. But once more, Minho has eyes for Jisung’s ass and for Jisung’s in general. Felix loses how many times he catches the brown Alpha looking lovingly at his soulmate’s face. It seems like Jisung was the most perfect thing in the Universe for Minho and Felix adores that.

Felix turns his eyes to Changbin who seems clearly bothered until their eyes meet. The Alpha seems to suddenly soften, harboring a sweet smile on his lips. It makes Felix’s heart flutter and he just ends up smiling very softly to him. His Omega is something else, he’s whining again and again, needy. 

Changbin seems to soften even more. Probably because he never saw Felix in pastel colors. The Omega wanted to be cuter today, that’s why he decided to wear his beautiful and favorite hoodie with white pants. He even did his makeup, something light and bright. He knows that he tends to look extra cute when he’s doing that. 

“BABE!” Jisung screams, letting go of Minho’s hand to run to Felix with excitation, ready to jump in his arms. “I MISSED YOU!”

Felix laughs loudly, always loving to hear these words. He’s sure that it’s something they told each other since they can talk. He opens his arms to catch his precious soulmate. Jisung is doing his koala and Felix hurries to put his hands on the blue-haired boy’s legs. He doesn’t want people to see his ass.

“I missed you too, babe.” He snuggles against him, immediately scenting him. Minho seems to not have put his scent on his mate for the moment. 

He hears someone cooing and he looks at Minho, who seems to be extremely fond of Jisung. It’s a very good point for the Alpha. Another very good point is that his scent seems sweeter, and not threatening. So, this means he’s fond of them and of that scene. Another very good point for him. 

“I need to present you to my soon to be mate if he’ll ever decide to ask me out!” Jisung looks at him, smiling widely. Cute. “Minho-Hyung, this is the most important and wonderful person in my whole life, my twin from another mother, the love of my life, my one and only, the one that will never be apart of me, the cheese to my cheesecake and probably the cutest and perfect person ever, Lee Felix, my soulmate.” 

Felix has probably pink cheeks right now, but he doesn’t mind at all. Not when his heart is melting and that Jisung is pampering him with love. Minho’s eyes get softer and softer, to the point where he seems to melt. When Felix met his eyes again he only saw adoration and gentleness. Minho smiles widely at him, looking like a cat, it’s kind of cute.

“Hi, nice to meet the most important and wonderful person in the whole life of my soon to be mate.” Minho winks and Changbin snickers, he seems to be amused by the whole scene.

“Well, it's not nice to meet you until you prove to me that you can take care of Jisung well.” Felix looks at him, dead in the eyes, very serious. “Because if you ever hurt him I’m going to be your worst nightmare ever. And I don’t even talk about his fathers. Satan? He’s afraid of us. So be careful.” 

“Oh my Gosh, you’re so cute.” Minho smiles again, not bothering at all by the threat. “Understood though, I don’t want to face your anger. It’s normal of you to protect the person that you love and cherish.”

Felix smiles sweetly at him. That Alpha seems to be a good one and Felix appreciates his lake of ego. It also looks like Minho is fond of Felix by the way he looks at him with gentleness. And he knows how important it is for Jisung, his soulmate always told him that he wanted his Alpha to be as fond of Felix as he will be of Jisung.

Once more, Felix looks at Changbin, who wears a stupid grin on his lips. Seems like his future Alpha is fond of them too. Good thing for him. He tries to not think about how cute he looks while smiling and how happy he’s to have found such nice people and wolves. He needs to stay alert.

“Anygay, what do you think of him, babe?” Jisung looks at him, serious. Felix nods, looking Minho from head to toe.

He’s a really beautiful and handsome Alpha, for sure. And a powerful one too. It wasn’t complicated to see it. Minho has a powerful aura and a very assertive one, just like Chan and Changbin. It’s the kind of Alphas that could step on other wolves easily. But they control their scents and power well, not using it against others. 

Minho has really beautiful features, kind of unique and out of this world. He almost looks like a cat in some ways, especially his beautiful round eyes. He also has a very fit and strong body. It seems like the boy has muscle, but it’s not too much. Physically, it’s a big okay. For the rest, he needs to wait.

"You would look good in a skirt, Hyung." Jisung giggles at Felix’s implicit way of saying that he likes Minho.

It’s also a way for Felix to make sure that Minho isn’t someone with toxic masculinity. And to his surprise, Minho blinks before smiling widely again. He also laughed, putting a hand on his black hair. He turned to Changbin, who only shrugged. Seems like that boy is not going to talk. Still shy or just an asshole?

"I would rock that in a skirt!” Minho winks at him and Felix couldn’t hide his wide smile, definitely appreciating that answer.

“I have a ton of it, I will make you wear one.” Felix could totally imagine his soon to be soulmate in law with a skirt.

“No problem, give me a day and a place.” Minho smiles again and sits, facing the soulmates, and nods.

Changbin blinks and looks at Felix from head to toe. His cheeks turn slowly red and his brain is wandering about his Omega in a skirt. He’s surely the most beautiful wolf in the world. But with a skirt? He would be the prettiest boy ever and the Alpha feels weak. He could totally see Felix being the cutest human being ever. 

Felix catches Changbin dreaming face and he frowns. He doesn’t know what to think about it but he just hopes that the Alpha isn’t trying to sexualize it. Just to be sure, he took a deep breath and groaned softly to bring back Changbin’s attention on him. Once it works, he pouts looking at the Alpha dead in the eyes. 

“Don’t sexualize it.” Felix uses his most serious voice and his wolf whines, not liking the way he’s talking to the Alpha. 

Changbin opens his eyes widely, shaking furiously his head. He’s surely more than red at this moment. He doesn’t want the Omega to think badly of him, especially if he thinks that Changbin is a pervert. But it’s not his fault if he’s weak for Felix. He can’t even say that he’s weak for beautiful people because he’s not, he’s just weak for the blond beauty.

“I didn’t! You would just be very pretty in a skirt!” Changbin’s voice is slightly higher and he wants to hide in shame.

Felix feels his heart doing another very weird thing. Again. Pretty. The word rings in his mind in a loop. His Alpha thinks that he would look pretty in a skirt? Not sexy, just pretty? That’s just so good to hear. To not be sexualized, to be seen as someone pretty. He wants to smack his wolf for being this weak.

“Because I’m not pretty right now?” Why is his voice so soft and small? Damn. And why does he sound so upset over this?

“You’re more than pretty, you’re beautiful…” Changbin’s voice seems to get even softer, like his eyes.

Felix can feel his whole face burning and his heart beating furiously against his chest. His Omega isn’t better, screaming mate in his head all the time. But it’s not the wolf who talks, it’s the person, it’s Changbin. And maybe it makes Felix even more fond of that Alpha, for being this sweet and unashamed. 

“Gosh, you’re so whipped. It makes me want to gag.” Minho breaks their little bubble, smirking teasingly at them. “Oh look, this is Chan-Hyung and our dear Drama King!”

“PIXIE!” Felix has just the time to turn before Hyunjin throws himself on him, Jisung groaning, still on Felix. 

The two Omegas begin to bicker at each other to get his attention. Felix couldn’t do anything else other than sighing, getting used to their little quarrel. It was never bad or mean. It’s just their way of competing with each other. But deep down, Felix knows how much Jisung likes Hyunjin. 

Chan is looking fondly at his mate. Felix found this particularly cute. He’s probably the same right now but with Jisung. They had the time to exchange some words before Seungmin and Jeongin joined too. They all eat and Felix is trying to give enough attention to both of his “Omegas”. Hyunjin whines so much that Chan even needs to groan.

Changbin didn’t talk much after that. He only observes his friends and his new acquaintance with curious eyes. But he made sure that Felix ate enough. And he kept looking lovingly at him. The blond Omega feels too good with him and he doesn’t like it. He can’t. No, he needs to wait. But right now, he really wants to hug the older.

Especially when Changbin turns out to be someone really soft and cute. He’s asking for attention from Chan and Minho and he’s kind of whipped for the younger ones. Felix loses the count of how many times the Alpha cooed at Jeongin or Seungmin. Even if the latter tries to fight him more than anything. 

And maybe, just maybe, he wants to kiss him once Changbin ruffles Jisung’s hair with a big and soft smile on his lips. If he’s weak for something, it’s Jisung. So, if his mate is whipped for his soulmate, it’s already a victory. And a big one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi cupcakes !
> 
> Hope that all of you are safe and good. Wish you a good week in advance!
> 
> I'm really happy to see that this story seems to please some of you. Like I said, I'm going to update it slowly but not too slow either! 
> 
> Thank you for your comments, your kudos and your support, that means a lot to me!
> 
> Take care of yourself, drink water and eat well!
> 
> Love on you <3


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe that you become such a shameless and bold guy in front of our precious Angel.” Changbin groans at Minho’s teasing voice, rolling up his eyes.

The dark Alpha is tired of listening to the same things again and again from his friends. Since they understood that Changbin and Felix are mates, they kept teasing him. Him and only him, because they wouldn't upset one of the Sunshine twins. Sometimes, he thinks that his friends are more whipped for Felix than himself.

And it’s also how Minho finds a liking for calling Felix their “Angel”. The Alpha and the Omega became quite close since his best friend is openly courting Jisung. It was important for Minho to learn more about the blue omega and his platonic soulmate. Felix is important for Jisung, so he’s important for him too. 

They get along well. Minho tends to treat Felix like a kitten and the Omega always obliges happily. Changbin discovered that his blond beauty loves to be pampered. Only if he allows it. Felix is quite strict about who can treat him like a baby and it always makes the Alpha smile. He loves how independent and strong Felix is.

He still can’t believe that his best friend has Jisung as his mate. And that he’s keeping his hands to himself. He’s quite impressed since the blue Omega is really beautiful and not shy to express his wants. Every alphas would turn to Han Jisung, his beautiful body and smile. Well, expect Chan, Jeongin, and Changbin. 

The only person able to affect him is Felix. It becomes quite a joke between Chan, Minho, and Hyunjin. Every time the beautiful Omega, who looks like the combination of an Angel and the sun, is around him Changbin turns into a ball full of love and tenderness. It’s not his fault! 

Felix is just the most amazing Omega and person ever. He’s living his life like he wants, being bold and courageous, full of black clothes, leather, and chains. It makes something into Changbin’s heart, seeing the boy into his bad boy’s outfit. He doesn’t like stereotypes and Felix isn’t one. 

But, at the same time, Felix could turn into something sweeter and fragile. The boy has no problem changing his dark outfits to wear pastel colors, skirts, and beautiful clothes. The Omega is so cute, like an angel. But this doesn’t mean that Changbin sees him as something weak, quite the opposite. 

It doesn’t help his poor heart that Felix is sweet as fuck, always smiling softly at his friends, asking for hugs and kisses. It makes him so weak, especially when he saw Hyunjin and Felix together. Hyunjin is like a little brother to him, he’s really important in Changbin’s life. And Felix protects the Omega with all his life.

It’s quite funny to observe them together. Hyunjin turns submissive instantly, hiding as much as he can into Felix’s arms, asking to be protected and loved. Felix is always soft and tender with the other Omega, telling him how pretty he is. Chan is completely crazy for that, founding them way too cute.

Felix appreciates Chan deeply, the older Alpha being a sweetheart to him. It’s one more point of why Changbin is so weak for him. He’s close with all of his friends and they all get along so well. He’s perfect. And his relationship with Jisung turns him into a melting ice cream. The two soulmates are so beautiful together.

Changbin adores Jisung deeply. The Omega is funny, bold, and cute as fuck. He loves to ruffle those blue hair and to see the squirrel smiling brightly at him. He knows that the affection is mutual, Jisung comes to him a lot, asking for advice. He has a tender spot for him and he’s not subtle. Ah, he loves the boy deeply. 

His relationship with Felix remains distant, but it doesn’t bother him. It seems like the two of them need to observe the other before really going into a conversation. Felix always seems comfortable around him, sharing tender smiles and loving gazes. And it’s perfect for the moment. 

Changbin is just bothered by his wolf who kept groaning at him. He wants the Omega so badly that it becomes quite hard to control him. But he’s not some horny animal, he wants Felix to feel secure around him. So his wolf can fuck off a bit and be patient. But he’s a pain in the ass and  _ stubborn _ . But he’s weak for the Blonde beauty. 

After all, Felix only needs to send him a beautiful smile and his wolf will instantly calm down, agreeing with Changbin about the fact that Felix is quite beautiful. That’s funny to observe.

“You know what Min, shut up and suck my dick.” Changbin only realizes that he didn’t answer Minho, pushing him to the side with a teasing growl.

“Only if my boy agrees.” Minho winks at him, making him groan in annoyance again for the third time this morning. 

🐺

Felix is on his motorcycle, waiting for Jisung to come. His soulmate sent him a message earlier, asking him to be there as fast as possible. Jisung misses him. And well, who is Felix to say no to Han Jisung?

He was on his phone, pushing back his blond hair, before scenting the sweet scent of his best friend. He looks up from his mobile instantly, seeing the blue Omega running to him. The boy is wearing another black skirt with Felix’s favorite yellow hoodie. He wanted to coo so badly but he refrained himself. 

He automatically opens his arms, letting Jisung fall on his embrace. The blue boy moves fast, stepping over his motorcycle, trying to be closer. Felix frowns, scenting a bit of distress into Jisung’s scent and he hates it. He lets his hands wander on his hips, doing soft movements with his thumbs. 

Jisung is rubbing himself on Felix’s neck. He grabs his neck and his waist to make their bodies closer, maneuvering the other to be on his lap. It was easier that way to let the boy hug him and scent him. He tries to be as gentle as possible to not scare him. He tends to be super focused when he scents someone. 

“I need Min-Hyung after babe… I’m feeling lonely.” Jisung whines softly, reassuring Felix in a way. He doesn’t seem to be shaken up. 

“Moh, my baby.” Felix coos, rubbing his cheek against Jisung’s hair, smiling softly. “Your Alpha is going to come soon.” 

Jisung stops to look at Felix, nodding slowly his head. He blinks at him, pouting adorably. Felix coos again, understanding the silent request behind such actions. He nods, still caressing Jisung’s hips with his thumbs. Felix brings his face closer, pushing with gentleness his lips against the omega’s one. 

It wasn’t a habit between them, but sometimes when they feel lonely or sad they kiss each other. It wasn’t romantic in any way. Their hearts weren’t speeding up and they didn’t feel any butterflies in their stomach. Their wolves weren’t crazy about each other either. It was just reassuring. 

Once they separated, Felix felt eyes burning his head. When he looked up, he met eyes with Changbin. The Alpha seems shocked, looking at him and Jisung in disbelief. Minho is more surprised than anything, his scent turning thicker, like he’s turned on. However, Changbin’s scent turns bitter.

Felix whines at that, feeling kind of distressed. He loves Changbin’s usual scent. The tea tree is the prominent smell of his Alpha, even if the eucalyptus and the star anise are quite strong too. His scent is so perfect, so powerful, that Felix could drown himself into it for the rest of his life without any shame. 

But right now, it seems bitter and his wolf feels the urge to change that. Jisung seems to catch their stare, looking up with wide eyes at Changbin. Minho seems more than okay, smiling teasingly at the black Alpha and asking him something. The other only nods, catching Minho’s neck before kissing him rather aggressively.

“Holy Shit.” Jisung whines, grabbing Felix’s hands. “That’s hot. They said fuck off to the stereotype and that’s  _ hot _ .”

Felix gulps loudly while looking at the two Alpha devouring each other's mouths. His wolf begins to cry over it whereas he just found this beautiful and incredibly hot. He’s just bothered by Changbin’s scent who shows that he’s annoyed. And he doesn’t like that, it makes him sad. 

And once Changbin stops the kiss, turning to the opposite side of them, he didn’t hesitate one second to run after the Alpha.

🐺

“Where is my Boo?” Minho kept groaning and whining about Jisung, making Changbin groan again. 

They turn to the entree of their University, probably where Felix and Jisung were. He caught Jisung just before his first-class and the boy seemed agitated. He asked him if everything was fine, hating to see his friend so stressed. Jisung told him that he will join Felix briefly before lunch and that he just needed to see his soulmate.

Changbin, reassured now, is excited to see the blond Omega, smiling stupidly and forgetting about his annoying best friend just beside him. He could feel that this day will be full of good things. And certainly not because he will have the honor to see the perfect smile of his blond beauty. He was,  _ really _ , excited.

Until he catches the sight of the blond Omega kissing Jisung. On the lips.  _ Right  _ on the lips. He found this quite cute even if he feels a bit jealous because he wishes to kiss those adorable lips... But his wolf? He  _ hates  _ it. To the point where he has difficulty controlling his reaction and his scent.

He begins to feel annoyed at that. Felix should only kiss him. Him and no one. Because Felix is  _ his _ . But it’s not him who thinks, it’s his damn stubborn wolf. Felix should do what he wants because he’s independent. And Changbin doesn’t want to turn into someone who controls their partner. 

He tries to control his angry Alpha, but the wolf is quite strong and angry. He closes his eyes, breathing slowly but it makes things worse. He could smell all the other scent of wolves around him and it makes his wolf even angrier. He’s not able to get a grip on him today. 

“Gosh, that’s cute. And quite hot.” Minho is turned on by the view and not bothered at all. What a lucky Alpha. “Hey, wanna kiss too Binnie?” 

Changbin snorts loudly, not shocked or disgusted. Fuck off the stereotype he has anger issues and need to make out to calm down. He didn’t hesitate to grab Minho’s neck, pushing his lips against the Alpha’s one. The kiss is not soft at all, it’s something harsh and messy. Minho and him automatically fight for dominance.

It’s still nice, without any sexual want in it. Minho is good at kissing, but it doesn’t affect him. He stops the kiss, looking briefly at his best friend in annoyance before storming away from all of them. His Alpha is barking at him and he’s going to lose his mind for good. He doesn’t want his wolf to create a scene. He doesn’t want to hurt Felix or Jisung. He wants them to stay in their cute little bubble. 

🐺

Felix feels the urge to calm down Changbin. That’s why he followed him closely until the corridors were almost empty of people. And scent because everyone is smelling bad. The Alpha doesn’t slow down his pace, making the Omega groaning. Felix  _ finally  _ catches him by the arm, making the both of them stop in their tracks.

“Changbin-Hyung.” He’s panting, the smell of the Alpha making him dizzy. “Wait. Please. Wait.” 

“Shit. I’m angry Felix. It’s not a good idea.” Changbin is too weak to move, looking at Felix with frowning eyes. “Don’t wanna be an asshole to you. You don’t deserve it.” 

Felix pouts cutely, his heart beating only faster at the Alpha’s words. He’s always so considerate for him and his well being. He didn’t want to upset him either nor his wolf. He knows that it’s the Alpha who is bothered more than Changbin himself. But he still needs to make things clear and better.

“I don’t like it when you’re angry…” Felix looks at Changbin with his beautiful hazel eyes, making the other boy turn into jelly. “I want to calm you down…”

"Me too Lix, me too. But my very  _ possessive  _ and  _ horny _ wolf gives me two options. First, scent you rather aggressively. Second, fuck you on that wall and bite you. The first is out because if Ji scented you, he must have felt sensitive and I don't wanna disturb him. The other is out too because… well obviously I'm not going to claim you like this and you wouldn't agree which is normal." 

He’s impressed by his ability to still talk clearly. Felix’s beautiful mouth opens slowly at his speech, the stars in his eyes turning even more brightly. Changbin gulps, falling in love over those eyes  _ again _ . It’s not okay to be this ethereal. His wolf is turning completely crazy at the sigh and he's  _ definitely  _ not better.

"You care for Ji…" Felix's smile is so sweet and fond, it’s beautiful. “You really care for him…”

“Sure I care for him. Jisung is like a little brother to me… He’s sweet and incredible, I love him a lot. I don’t want him to be upset or anxious. And other than that he’s your soulmate and since you’re my mate I want to protect him too because-...”

Felix suddenly gets so close to him that he needs to stop, frozen. The blond boy is centimeters apart from his face, his hands on his hips and it’s burning him. His scent is everywhere near Changbin and his wolf is screaming in his head. He’s going to turn insane with his blonde beauty this  _ close _ .

“I’m going to kiss you. It is okay?” Changbin could only nod dumbly, without really realizing what is happening.

Well, until he feels two warm and soft lips against his, making his brain stop functioning. The feeling is more than wonderful, his whole body is burning pleasantly, his heart is looping and his stomach seems ready to fly away. It’s the sweetest kiss he ever experienced, turning his whole body into jelly.

Felix is moving sweetly and slowly his lips against Changbin’s mouth, appreciating the sensation as much as him. His Alpha has warm lips, full of sugar. He could die because of that sweet taste. It seems like they’re made for him and him only. His Omega is purring loudly in his head and he’s sure that he’s purring too at this point.

Once they stopped the kiss, Changbin’s eyes fluttered. He needs to come back slowly to earth, his heart calming down but his mind is still fuzzy. It’s like cotton candy or like he’s drunk. He blinks, still feeling the ghost of Felix’s lips against his. They’re still close and it’s heartwarming.

"...Well, you calm me down.” His Alpha is happy and calm again, him full of his senses now. 

Felix isn’t answering and that’s when he finally looks at him, worried. He only gulped loudly at the Omega once he caught his eyes. They’re blown, his lips opened and his cheeks red. The Omega whines and throws himself against Changbin, kissing him hungrily this time, body flushed against his.

The dark Alpha finally grips the Omega’s hips, positioning him perfectly against his own. He dominates the kiss pretty early, opening his mouth for more. Felix is gripping his hair hard and his lips and tongue seem ready to devour him, not that he’s opposed to it. It’s insane how fast their bodies answer each other.

He groans, smelling the scent of his Omega everywhere around him. It’s way sweeter than usual and it turns him on immediately. He’s already as hard as a rock, his hands wandering on the Omega’s ass, gripping it. Felix whines again and he pushes him against a door, ready to fuck him there.

That thought makes Changbin open his eyes, realizing what they’re doing. He stopped the kiss immediately, holding his breath to calm himself down. Felix is shaking against him, already wet and ready to have the Alpha in him. The older boy shakes his head, stopping his wolf right away. 

He opens the door where they were kissing, bringing Felix with him. His legs can’t support him anymore, he lets himself fall against the wall, Felix following him immediately. The Omega is almost crying, straddling Changbin. The Alpha gulps, trying to stay in control even though he just wants to make Felix  _ his _ . 

“Felix stop, wait.” He takes the blond boy’s face in his hands, looking at him right in the eyes. “Baby boy breathe, please.” 

Felix is shaking badly, in want. He blinks slowly, closing his eyes. He tries to concentrate on his Alpha’s warm hands, breathing very slowly. Changbin’s scent is sweet and soothing, the Alpha trying to calm down his Omega by using calming pheromone. It’s hard to not let his horny self take control. 

“Oh my God, what is happening…” Felix is almost back, on the verge of tears at the unknown feeling of losing control.

“It’s okay baby boy, it’s okay. Keep breathing, you’re doing amazing.” Changbin strokes his cheeks with tender, whispering. “Your Omega is trying to take control, but it’s okay. I’m not going to do anything against your will baby, I promise you.”

Felix needs to close his eyes again. This time he wants to cry over the sincerity and attention of Changbin. The Alpha always puts him first, never letting him feel uncomfortable or in danger. He’s even the one who helps him take control again, wanting only the best for him. Damn, he’s fucked up. 

He needs five more minutes to let the lust and pressure decrease, feeling tired suddenly. He lets his body fall against Changbin’s chest, more than safe right now. The Alpha stroked his back in soft movement, whispering praise on his ears and it makes Felix feel so loved and so precious. 

“I’m sorry… my plan wasn’t to jump on you…” Felix whispers, ashamed of his behavior and his horny omega.

“It’s okay baby boy, it happens sometimes… Look at me, my wolf got upset over an innocent kiss between soulmates…” Changbin snickers at himself, making Felix smile.

“Thank you…” Felix looks up at Changbin, eyes full of unshed tears of emotion. “For everything…”

“Please, don’t…” Changbin puts his forehead against Felix’s, bringing him closer. “Baby… I… Shit.” He needs to breathe, rubbing his nose against Felix’s own. “Gosh… I just fucking love you. Wanna mate you… Wanna marry you…” He whines, searching Felix’s mouth.

“Me too Bin, so much.” Felix kisses him again, deeper than last time. He stopped once they got too horny. Again. “Gosh, I want you to fuck me so bad…”

“Not now… not like this. I think we need… to calm down.” Changbin laughs, cupping Felix’s jaw gently. “What do you think of that: we hug, then we’re going on a date. You and me, and we talk about everything. Okay? Step by step, my Love.”

Felix nods, completely enamored with the way his Alpha is acting. All sweet, all comprehensive. Full of love and tenderness, not one ounce of toxic possessiveness or dominance. The blond Omega closes his eyes, letting his face find Changbin’s neck. He breathes deeply his tea tree, eucalyptus, and star anise scent. 

They hugged for a while, sweetly. Their wolves seem to erase all ounce of lust between them, appreciating to be close and to scent the other. It helps their brains to be clearer, without removing the deep feeling of love and tenderness between them.

🐺 

“You like sweet things, don’t you ?” Felix blushes prettily, accepting the cup of hot chocolate that Changbin gives to him. 

After their emotional breakdown, they decided to go to a cute coffee shop. This one is nice, delicious, and calm. It’s perfect for them. Felix is still a bit shaken up and he needs to stay close to Changbin. It’s like his wolf and himself are stressed about losing control again. That’s why the blond Omega is currently sitting on the alpha’s side, almost on him.

It doesn’t bother Changbin at all, to the opposite. He craved for his mate’s touch since the day they met. He refrained himself a lot back then, to respect Felix’s boundaries but it seems all gone now. His Omega is someone who loves to touch and be touched. And right now he needs to be held and reassured.

The black-haired boy moves his arm, holding his blond beauty close to him. He takes his hot chocolate, sipping slowly. He’s not a fan of sweet things, but since he met Felix it seems to change. Not his problem if his mate is a snack. A sweet snack. That thought makes him snort.

“What are you laughing at, Hyung ?” Felix asked him, eyes full of sparkle and stars, making him melt like the whipped cream on the other’s drink.

“I thought about the fact that you like sweet things and I hate it. But since I met you, I have begun to like it a bit too much. And you’re a sweet snack, so I think that’s the reason behind it…” Changbin’s heart is burning sweetly once Felix giggles. He fucking  _ giggles _ . 

“You’re cute Hyung…” Felix whispers, snuggling against his chest with a soft sigh, drinking a large gulp of his hot chocolate. “I always loved sweet things. My mum always tried to control my sweet tooth but she’s even worse than me… My father is the one controlling us. But he’s weak, so if we pout he gives in easily.”

“I mean, I could only understand him…” Changbin smiles, picturing Felix and his mother pouting adorably. “You probably look a lot like your mother ?”

“Hum, not really? People tend to tell me that I’m the best mixing between my parents…” 

Changbin smiles again, not able to contain his fondness. He asked himself where the freckles on Felix’s face come from. By automatism he lets his thumbs caress the cheeks of the Omega, almost counting the beautiful dots again and again. His heart feels so light that he can’t stop himself from kissing the nose of his blond beauty.

“I’m curious. I hope that one day, I could meet your parents.” The dark Alpha sigh softly, kissing his forehead this time. “And the freckles ?”

“From me.” Felix’s voice seems so small, he’s too engrossed in the love and the attention that he gets. “I’m not called Sunshine for nothing… I tended to be under the sun all the time. It’s how I got them. My Hyung found this adorable and he loves to put blush on them…”

“You have an older brother?” It’s a surprise, no one talked about it and it makes him quite curious.

“Kind of?” Felix pouts adorably. He has that kind of face when he’s thinking and that’s just adorable in Changbin’s eyes. “It’s complicated… and long. Well, maybe not really? I don’t know…”

“I have all the time in the world baby boy…” The Alpha smirks once he catches another blush on his blonde beauty face. 

It’s how Felix begins to explain his story to him. Taeyeon, his mother, and Taehyung, his father, met when they were quite young. They knew since the beginning about them being mates but his mother loved to make her father wait and work for it. At the same time, she met her platonic soulmate. Tiffany. 

They became friends and Taehyung presented his pack to Taeyeon. She met Jimin, Taehyung’s platonic soulmate, and Jungkook, Jimin’s mate. It was a surprise for all of them to be paired up like this. Mates and platonic soulmates are rare but they were all bound to each other. 

Times fly, they married each other and soon enough, Jimin and Taeyeon were pregnant. It was another surprise for all of them. Jungkook was especially proud when his son came to the world, being older by one day. Taehyung was persuaded that their sons would-be mates. Even if the both of them were omegas.

Jimin and Taeyeon, far away from that competition, both look at their pups with all the love in their eyes. Deep down, they both knew. Their children weren’t destined to be mates. But to be platonic soulmates. And they weren’t wrong. The more they grow the more they get attached.

When Felix and Jisung were three, Jimin and Taehyung brought back a child of four. He was abandoned, scared, and deep down: broken. His name was Yeonjun and the poor baby omega was left alone for months. When the soulmates found him, they decided to take care of the poor pup.

Yeonjun couldn’t detach himself from Jimin and Taehyung to the point where they decided to be his parents. Both Jungkook and Taeyeon understood the situation and they never protested in any way. Because that poor child only deserves love. When he reached five, Yeonjun was officially adopted by Taehyung and Jimin.

The older pup begins to open himself more. It was easier for him to talk to Jungkook and Taeyeon. And he especially grows close to Felix because the tiny pup loved to play with the older omega. Taeyeon rearranged the room of her pup for Yeonjun to stay there when he wanted. 

Since then, Felix and Jisung grew up with Yeonjun as their Hyung and brother. The older omega completely changed, being overly confident in himself and  _ happy _ . He’s a member of their family and Taeyeon treats him as her pup. They’re close to each other, to Teahyung’s joy. 

“That’s beautiful…” Changbin is impressed, understanding better the kindness of the two omegas by his side. “Your parents seem to be wonderful… It’s so cool, what they did for Yeonjun. They saved him and brought you and Jisung a brother. I’m sure you all love each other a lot, right?”

“Yeah. I can’t imagine my life without him.” Felix’s smile shines brightly, like the beautiful golden stars in his eyes. “When we were ten, we met a friend, Jisung and I. His name is Soobin, and he turned out to be Junnie-hyung’s mate! The world is small.”

“Damn.” Changbin laughs, impressed by the Universe and his way of turning things. “Look at us, your soulmate is the mate of my best friend…” 

“I know. I still can’t believe it sometimes… I didn’t care about mating before meeting you. Even if my mother always told me that once I meet my mate, things will change…” 

“Don’t worry, it was the same for me.” The Alpha stokes his nose against the cheeks of his blond beauty. “But since I met you… I think it’s a good concept, to have a mate… I fell so hard and so fast for you. You and your independent mind. I can’t believe that the Universe gave me one of the strongest, purest, perfect, sweetest mates ever in this world…”

“Hyung!” Felix is bright red, heart beating furiously and heart swelling with love and affection. “Stop it… You deserved all the love in this world. Did you look at yourself? You’re so caring, so strong, and respectful… I couldn’t dream of someone else you know?” 

“Oh Gosh…” He couldn’t stop himself from kissing his mate, softly, tasting like hot chocolate and whipped cream. “We’re so cheesy…” They both laugh, whipped for each other.

In the end, Changbin was right from the beginning. His day was more than perfect. Especially once he brought back Felix home, calling him his boyfriend and mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Hi? Good Morning? Good afternoon? Goodnight? 
> 
> I hope that all of you are okay, that life isn't too much and too hard to cope with... I'm really hoping that all of you are doing okay <3 
> 
> I'm back with the third chapter, been a while but I warned all of you about the fact that this story will not be upload often, often... still I feel bad to make you wait for it! ):
> 
> I don't know when I'll upload the next part, but you can be sure of something: I'm not someone who upload a story without thinking of finishing it. So it's going to have an end, I'm promising you! 
> 
> I hope you had fun reading, I wish you a good day and week!
> 
> Love on all of you, take care of yourself! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my little cupcakes it's been a long time right ? 
> 
> I hope that all of you are doing well, that christmas was good. I'm coming back with a little story, I'll try to update it as most as I can but it will be really sweet and cheesy. I'm warning you! 
> 
> I hope that you will like it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and to comment, I love to have your feedbacks!
> 
> Take care of yourself cupcakes. 
> 
> Love on you!


End file.
